


Fire and Ice

by splorchin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Childhood Thor, Childhood!Loki, Endgame spoilers (eventually), Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loki Posing as Odin, Loki X Original Character - Freeform, LokiXOC - Freeform, Lots of Hurt, Lots of prologue so feel free to skip, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel OC, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ragnarok, She's a bitch man, She's also badass don't @ me, Slow Burn, Suspense, Temperature play hoo boy, Tesseract, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Thor is actually a good brother, Thor of Asgard - Freeform, Too much delving on backgrounds, Tropes, What Have I Done, loki laufeyson - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, norse lore, relationship, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splorchin/pseuds/splorchin
Summary: She was the Goddess of fire. He was the God of Frost.At the end of it all, when Ragnarok hit, that was when the sleeping gods would fall.Together, perhaps, they could stop it, delay it at the very least.But when apart, all is lost, and there is no recovery.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't any Endgame spoilers, (cause I haven't written them yet huehuehuehue) but eventually there will be. 
> 
> This story follows my boy and my gal Eysa through childhood, and eventually throughout the movies. 
> 
> I use a lot of Norse mythology references, sort of a hint hint wink wink to 'Prose Edda', but nothing you won't understand if you're well acquainted with the characters' backgrounds. 
> 
> Namely Baldur and Baldur's death, alongside a couple of minor gods that I stuck in for structure. In the actual mythology, Loki is technically Odin's brother, not a frost giant or son of one. Also in the actual mythology, Hela, Fenrir, and Jörmungander are all children of Loki, but since this is a Loki x Overdeveloped OC fic, we aren't putting Loki's ugly giantess wife in the picture. 
> 
> Enjoy y'all!

They could not be more opposite. 

Eysa was warmth. She was life, ablaze with the breath of the living. Goddess of the hearth, keeper of flame, warrior in training since she was a child. She was not afraid to get her hands bedraggled. Eysa was fervent in everything she did. She made sure everyone knew it. 

Loki was cold. He was death. Frigid, unforgiving, delusive. God of frost, mischief-maker, royal son of Odin, second heir of the throne. His appearance always seemed to be pristinely kept, fastidious and demure. Apathy was his magnum opus, his forte. 

Yet somehow, they found each other. 

Eysa’s life was devoted to the guard. Although born from noble blood, she had rejected a seat on the council of Aesir for the life of action. Since the battle of the Valkyrie that took place while she was but a child, her only aspiration was to become an equal warrior. Her hand-to-hand combat skills rivalled those of even Tyr, the God of battle. Eysa was loyal and fierce. The only council she agreed to take part in was the council of war. Seven men and two women were on the council of war, including Odin and his wife Frigga, goddess of marriage and unity. 

Although unbeknownst to Loki, he’d been adopted into the Aesir from Jotunheim, the realm of frost giants. Loki’s life, unlike Eysa’s, was steadfast dedicated to the royal throne. Not the throne-sitter himself, the all-father Odin, but the throne. The boy craved control, craved recognition. While his counterpart was humble and courteous, the trickster god pertained to all the traits a narcissist would. Not that anyone noticed, per say, nor minded, but of course his self-indulgence landed him in capricious situations. 

As children, Odin’s three sons and Eysa were often to be seen together. Thor, the eldest, Baldur, the second eldest, and Loki, the youngest alongside Eysa were constantly getting into trouble. From ablaze curtains in the throne room to sleeping draughts slipped into the guards’ chalices so the young gods could roam freely in the halls, the four of them were essentially inseparable in their seemingly diabolical schemes.

The two had met at the fledgeling age of seven and nine. Loki was two years older than the goddess of flame. Granted, that was one superiority in his life that no one could take away from him, and he never let her forget that. He teased her for being small, but it wasn’t malicious or contemptible. It was a gentle prod at her dignity, but Eysa appreciated the attention. See, Eysa’s parents had passed the year she turned three. Her mother was in the great war of the Valkyrie, and her father was a commander on the front lines behind the Bifrost. Both perished a noble and valiant death. Eysa hadn’t felt valued, nor appreciated since her mother and fathers’ passing. Tyr, being her father’s closest companion, had agreed to take the young warrior under his wing if ever she was to be orphaned. The only quandary was that the man was not ready to be a mentor, and had little to no idea how to raise a child. Eysa came close to raising herself. 

Before her integration into the Aesir, the warrior slept in small chambers outside the palace itself. She lived as most ignoble Asgardians did. Eysa’s mother, Arey, was occasionally a guard within the royal domiciles, but she’d retired from her duties as Valkyrie long before her daughter’s birth to live a rather commonplace life. She did not ask for much, but her husband’s love and her daughter’s twinkling eyes. The tiny girl, only three solstices old, was thrilled to move into the palace. She was blessed with a bed nearly ten times the size of herself, and all the luxuries one could possible ask for. 

However, Arey did not raise an avaricious child. Eysa made sure to thank Tyr nearly every day for the second chance she’d been given. She used exceptional manners, and most found her timid. She was not, though she seemed closed-off and anxious; Eysa had an insurmountable sense of determination when injustice was present. 

The day of her fifth birthday was the day she found her love for combat.

_It had been raining for hours. Eysa had woken up minutes before Tyr was forced to leave to train his troops. Her soft voice convinced him to stay for seconds longer._

_“When can I start fighting?” She asked, inquisitive amber eyes peering up at the man who’d embraced her as his own._

_“Not yet, unglinga.” Unglinga was a fond name he’d bestowed upon Eysa, meaning ‘youngling’ or ‘teeny’ in their ancient Nordic language. Although he chastised her about asking so often for weapons she couldn’t handle, Tyr had given her a small token at that moment, in celebration of the special day._

_A miniature golden hilted sword, blunted and crafted to be lightweight, was rested in the crook of his hand, hidden behind his back._

_“I have a gift for you, Eysa. You know what today is?”_

_A cheer grin slithered its way onto her face. “My birthday?”_

 

She still carried that sword upon her hip to this day. 

~~~


End file.
